


For eternity

by Infinite_Peepee_Man



Category: For Eternity - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, Crime Fighting, Hugs, Immortals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Peepee_Man/pseuds/Infinite_Peepee_Man
Summary: Hako Hegome, a lovely tall, handsome Cuban bruentte, with an undercut and short braid, measuring just past his jaw. He has an odd profession, but he likes it. After all, he does all his work to help his friend, Ouroboros..Ouroboros, a short and lithe blond of unknown race, with a long loose braid that measures past his mid thigh. Living his life as a blind writer in a large but plain home with his friend, Hako.





	For eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: there will be probably some art for this, ill probs post it on my ig (@ill_be_greedlings_sugar_baby) or something. Anyways, lets begin!

"so.. Your back sooner then i thought you'd be. You should probably take your coat off and wash it", the blond spoke, his cold blind eyes blinked. He crossed his arms and stepped over to the other in the doorway before listening to a groan and a sigh. 

"yes, fine whatever. You know i have to work more right?" the other replied, much more enthusiastic. The latter replies with a dry laugh and urges the other to take off his coat, holding it in both hands before making his way to the other room and placing it in the washer. "its the stench. You know how terrible it is" 

"Ouroboros, its not that bad Once you get used to it" the man standing in the doorway follows the blond, placing a hand on his shoulder and scratching the back of his own neck. "I've told you this a million times Hako, my senses are much stronger then yours due to my current predicament".

"yeah, but you wont be this way forever" Hako, the brunette explained to Ouroboros, the blond. "ever since I've met you, you've been this way. You sound like a very stereotypical antagonist" Hako proclaims while crossing his arms and following Ouroboros into another room, the kitchen

"yes, and im just a writer. If anything you sound like a stereotypical antagonist. You fight and bleed all day long while i merely put my pencil to the paper and my fingers to the keys" the blond says, opening a jar that was on the counter and smelling it. "you make that sound like its a bad thing. You were the exact same way before this!" Hako motions to Ouroboro's head, as if he could see it. "yes, i know i was. And with my experience i became a writer. As blind as i am you know i wasn't always this way. I write with my muscle memory, and i wander the earth with the will-" Hako interupts the blind blond while he starts to dramatically raise a fist into the air, the other hand wielding the jar of peanut butter like its a valuable Vase. "yes, you tell me this Everytime you bring it up. Ill help you heal okay? If you don't heal on your own" the brunette says gently, before blinking and letting out a quiet huff, leading himself back to the living room and dropping off his belts and vests by the door. The blond continues making himself simple toast and quietly hums to himself. "he needs to shower. I cant stand the smell of blood, no matter how many times he'll tell me to get used to it." Ouroboros sighs, standing by the toaster with his arms crossed. 

Hako stands in the bathroom, squinting into mirror, "should i tell him? Im not sure. I've barely known him. At least in my standards." he traces a long tanned finger across his abdomin, where a light scar decorates it. "hah... Too bad being immortal and having your guts spilt arent the best things to have to life through. The healing process takes just as long as any normal humans injuries would.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I WROTE THIS IN LIKE TWENTLY MINUTES BC I SAW A WRITING PROMPT AND I rEALLY NEED TO WORK ON MY WRITING SKILLSS


End file.
